Electrical outlet boxes and support facia are well known. These outlets are used to connect electrical appliances to the house or building circuits or used to control various components within an electrical circuit such as electric lights.
Because of the need to handle more than electrical appliances, the Electronic Industry Association adopted a BUS standard (EIA-600 CEBUS) for new residential construction. The standard incorporates various communication protocols to accommodate coaxial and twisted pair cabling, powerline and radio frequency medias. The standard addresses a very wide array of communication media.
To utilize the BUS standard, new components are necessary. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a BUS tap point unit which is fully compliant with the EIA standard. Another object of the invention is to provide a tap unit for the CEBUS which is simple to make and relatively easy to install and use in the field.